Worth A Shot
by ToMakeMyselfBelieve
Summary: So I'm new at the Palm Woods. Carlos is lovely and I would enjoy jumping his bones. But I feel like there's someone else he wants... someone without girlyparts?
1. Chapter 1

_BOOM. _

_CRASH._

_SMASH._

I glared at the ceiling, sighed loudly in annoyance, and threw my notebook across the room at the motionless form on the couch.

"Oww, what the crap?" Alex yelled, "You just shredded my eye, ya poo-eater," I gave her a look, pointing at the ceiling in desbelief. "It's 3 a.m and they're still playing freaking indoor hockey! What the hell!"

So... I'm not a big 'loud noises' kind of gal. What of it.

But after 2 weeks of staying at the Palm Woods and EVERY single night, the boys directly above us had kept my friend Alex and I up with their stupid maleness.

"Rosie. CHILL man. They're hot. Let them be loud."

This earned the chilliest glare yet.

"... Are you TWELVE?"

"..."

"... Okay sorry. That wasn't nice."

"... You're forgiven. So what are you gonna d- Rosie. Why are you putting shoes on. No. Hell no. You come back here. "

"Are you coming?"

"... Damn it."

Let me tell you. Walking down the halls of the Palm Woods hotel at three o'clock in the morning in your pajamas is rather interesting.

For one you have the horny teenagers sneaking into other kids' rooms to have a little midnight nookie like it's some deep, dark, giggly secret. For another... Alex is still whining about going back to the room. Damn her.

In the elevator, down the hall.. There it is. That stupid, stupid room full of stupid sexiness. Yeah yeah. I'll admit it. The boys are all tapworthy, judging by the few glimpses I've seen of them since I arrived.

Oh well. I knocked on the door, three times, and hard, to show I mean business. That is.. until they opened the door.

Who knew that they play hockey shirtless.

The one with the gigantic eyebrows answered the door, what was his name? Shit. I can't remember. Dang... . Behind him I saw three equally distracting bodies, all staring, rather sweatily, at Alex and I.

There was a slightly pale one next to eyebrow boy, a definite cutey, and a pretty looking, washboard abs, surfer-dude guy behind him. Alex's type personified. I heard her breathe in sharply when her eyes meet his, and internally rolled my eyes.

And then behind Surfer Dude...

Damn.

Hispanic looking, absolutely adorable face, dark eyes that even when looking confused, as they were now, still managed to sparkle. A little on the short side, but still taller than me.

As of now, there is a god.

And then I had to tear my eyes away from that fantastic being, because Eyebrow Boy was talking.

"Hi, um.. can we help you ladies?" he asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Hi... yeah. I'm Rosie, by the way," I said, gulping rather attractively.

"Kendall," he replied, holding out his hand to shake and smiling.

He has a nice smile... why am I up here again?

I smiled back, looked at Too Beautiful For Words again, and tried to make my face look a little more severe even though I was melting inside.

"So I was just wondering... you guys do know what time it is right?"

The beautiful one looked around, and said, sort of bemusedly, "Uhm, around 10 right?"

Surfer Dude turned around, slapped Beautiful across the face jokingly, and scolded "Carlos. Dumbass it's like 3:30,"

Alex giggled rather schoolgirl-ishly behind me, and James leaned around me to see the source. When he did, I noticed him gulp quietly, and smile almost nervously.

"Hi... I'm James. And you?" he reached out to shake her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Alex.." she said faintly. The hand that wasn't shaking James' was pinching my back in excitement. I wanted to bat it away, but I was aware of the pretty extreme embarrassment that would cause her. So I allowed her to partially mutilate my back.

What a friend.

But really... all I could think about was that I knew his name now.

Carlos.

"So Alex... I really dig those pajamas," I heard James say, who was now fully out in the hallway talking to her (to her bestial excitement, I might add), "I love Danny Phantom."

"What, you do?"

"Yeah man! Gotta catch 'em all, cuz he's Danny Phantom!"

Yeah. That's pretty much how that went.

"_Anyway,_" I press on, determined to get out a message that was proving to be much more difficult than expected, "I just wanted to say that it would be nice if you guys could tone it down a little with all the craziness. I'm actually trying to get some lyrics done, and it's kind of hard to do with a bunch of boy-racket going on above me." I bit my lip, suddenly hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"Damn, we're so sorry! Jeez guys, I told you we were too loud," the pale one said, hitting Carlos and Kendall.

"Ow, go away Logan," Kendall joked, "So you're a musician? That's cool. What kind of music do you do?"

"Oh you know.. the good kind," I said smiling.

He gave me a very mischievous grin before falling silent.

"You'll have to play for us some time. Rosie, right?" Carlos asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yep. Carlos, is it?" I felt so smooth and aloof.

"Yeah, it is," he chuckled, biting his lip ever so slightly. I smiled, struggling to keep the blush down.

"Okay, well.. thanks guys, sorry to bother you! See you around, I suppose..." I waved goodbye, checking out Carlos' ass after he waved goodbye and strolled back into the apartment.

I turned to see James and Alex exchanging numbers, looking at eachother and giggling slightly.

Shit's gonna go down there, I just know it.

James gave Alex a hug before walking back into the guys' room and closing the door behind him. As we were walking away I could here someone, it sounded like Kendall, saying, "Dude. Logan. Could you be more obvious? The girl's gonna have to carry around a rape whistle from now on because of you."

I snorted quietly and turned to Alex.

"Did you see the foreign one?"

"He was rather sextastic."

"The seagull-ish one, the pale one was cute too. Though apparently he wants in these pants of mine."

"He was rather adorable. But I would soo tap Kendall."

Yeah. We talk about boys like they're pieces of meat. Your point?

"But did you see James? Oh my gosh, he just shakes my hand, and then starts complimenting me and talking about how I'm the prettiest newcomer he's seen yet, and..."

I listened patiently to Alex gab on about her and James, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that some good had come from all that noise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **So yeah... Just so you know, everyone who read the first chapter took my fictional virginity.**

**Feel special.**

**Feel special dangit.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Scott Fellows. I don't own this crap. Nor am I Stephen Jerzak. Oh welllll BACK TO THE STORY.**

I was sitting in the park area near the Wishing Well outside the Palm Woods, singing quietly and playing my guitar to myself. Cute, by Stephen Jerzak, always put me in such a chill mood. And right now, I need a chill mood.

Carlos.

That damn boy.

Stupid hotness.

Put on a frickin shirt.

No... I take that back. Leave it off.

That was pretty much how my thought process had been going since last night, when Alex and I met the boys in room 2J.

The thing was.. I couldn't really be mad at them. They were all so nice.

Damn them and their niceness.

I was shaken from my angry thoughts by Alex, who was walking closer to my bench.

"Sounds good, dawg," she said, sitting down next to me.

"For shizzle? Thanks man," I smiled. We talk like 90's rappers sometimes and I love it.

"Sooo. Still freaking out over foreign boy?"

"YES. How did you know."

"You're singing Cute. Plus your face looks mighty pissed."  
"You read me like a book."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't knowww. He's so terribly out of my league!" I sighed, setting my guitar next to me and stretching.

"Bullshit man. Just go for it!" Alex was always one to forget about the whole rejection thing.

I shot her a look.

She deserved it.  
There is absolutely NO way in hell that someone as pretty as him would go out with a random folky chick from Connecticut.

That ain't how the world works baby.

"Hey Alex! Rosie!" I heard someone say. I was a bit curious as to who it was, since we didn't talk to many people here. And then Alex hit me on the leg and I knew exactly who it was. She immediately scooted over to let James sit down, nearly pushing me off the bench in the process.

"Oh, umm hi James!" Alex said rather nervously. I gave him a smile before looking back at my guitar rather glumly.

"Soo girls. You guys are new here. So I decided to take it upon myself to give you a much-needed social life!" He declared, opening his arms wide as if for us to hug him in gratitude.

Alex couldn't even take that without a bit of an eyebrow raise.

"What?" James asked, lowering his arms and looking rather put out.

"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling, "So how are we getting this fantastic social life?"

"A party! DUH!"

Okay, so I'm not a huge fan of parties, but in my defense Alex was giving me the puppydog eyes. I had no choice.

Who knows. It could be fun.

Maybe.

**Ooh. Crappy cliffhanger. Those are always fun. I don't know, this second chapter was taking far too long to write. So I was like eff this and scribled this. Meh.**

**More stuff to come, hopefully better stuff. Soon! :)**


End file.
